


Don't sleep through Dreams that can Come True

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of rushed ngl, M/M, kind of soulmate AU?, others briefly mentioned - Freeform, slight OOCness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: When Akira sleeps, nightmares await him. Well he didn’t call it nightmares per say, but it is not pleasant to dream about most of the time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 29





	Don't sleep through Dreams that can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This probably a mess and maybe slight OOCish I literally worked on this all night but I do hope you all enjoy this still!

When Akira sleeps, nightmares await him. Well he didn’t call it nightmares per say, but it is not pleasant to dream about most of the time

The dreams started 2 years before coming to Tokyo, Akira never really knew he was a lucid dreamer, it was unexpected and —if Akira is to be honest about it– some were kind of traumatizing, for the most part.

Good dreams are normal dreams. A TV station, a bare apartment, the lingering wish of someone being with him, an equal, someone who will accept him for who he is, some spite could be felt either, for what Akira doesn't know nor has the chance to decipher it.

That feeling he knows, for parents who seldom pay attention to him, who only sees him for his achievements and ridicules him for his mistakes he truly knows how much it would feel nice to be wanted, to be loved for him, flaws and all.

At days the traumatizing part of his dreams comes, the nightmares.

Nightmares of red and black, the sound of waves and sunken cities around him, the salty wind hitting against his face, the smell of salt water and musk, the feeling of seething pain, vivid and almost real. He always wakes up scared and worried, sweating and shaking, the haze of the dream lingering until dawn.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Most often than not he is mulling over that dream, trying to make sense of it.

Akira wasn't to able to think more about it after he got arrested.

* * *

He thought the dreams would stay in his house, granting him a somewhat-fresh start in the city life, let himself be free of the red and black nightmare, of the biting cold of the dream.

Of course it didn't happen, somehow it got more frequent.

If he were not dreaming of a prison in blue, guarded by white haired twins with eyepatches opposite of one another and a long nosed male telling him of ruin, he will dream of the TV station, blurred faces talking to him yet he can't reply, not on his own, but he can feel his mouth form words, syllables unheard to his ears but audible to the world.

It didn't stop when he awakened to the power called Persona, gained allies and a not-cat-cat that became his guardian of sorts.

Instead of the TV station or a cafe or a police office he dreams of a cruise ship, the same musky smell of sea water hitting his nose quite heavily, exploring the place, looking at masked faces with plastic and sneering smiles, the sound he hears only of the waves, of incoherent chatter. Then comes the red and black, and the sound of gunshots that signifies the end of the dream.

Suffice to say he prevented himself from sleeping even at Morgana's insistence. (But he is grateful at the not-cat when he curls on his chest, purrs surfacing and calming Akira's speeding heart)

He rather drifts off to the memory of his school days, of the times they'll infiltrate a palace, with Ryuji in a ramen shop, or Ann's shopping spree, or even Morgana watching him dutifully while crafting infiltration tools. He rather drifts off to the dreams of a TV station, or a cafe (not to mention he lives above one).

Maybe he is cursed to never have a continuous good night's sleep.

"You should talk to someone about it, having continuous nightmares are not normal."

"I'm fine, it's just dreams."

Akira didn't let it show outside, he always made sure to look alive and like he had a decent sleep after nightmares, only Morgana knows and had promised not to tell anyone in reluctant agreement.

Social Studies were announced, reminded by the chatter of the student body, and Akira doesn't know where to go.

Half of his mind wanted to go to the TV station, out of curiosity and the fact that he had been dreaming so much of one.

His choice solidified when he dreamed that night.

The same TV station, the same blurred faces, yet in the audience one stood out. He sees  _ himself  _ in the audience, looking at him with so much attention and interest.

Akira can feel himself start a discussion with him, on love TV, and the last thing he saw was his own face smiling at him.

Next school day he made his choice.

"Let's go to the TV station."

* * *

He's in the same spot as he was in his dream, not quite near the front but close enough to be seen.

The spot he was in the dream was in that soft orange couch near the space dividing the guest star and the anchors.

Akira wonders if his dreams and reality are saying something when the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi enters the stage with a smile that could be classified as coated with sugar.

He answers questions with ease, redirecting at points and Akira wonders why. Then came the question about the Phantom Thieves, the lame joke that honestly cringed him and the other two thieves beside him, before the Q&A with the audience.

What were the odds he was to be picked?

"Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?"

"I believe they are Justice." 

Not the overall meaning of Justice per say, what they are doing are Justice, for people who were wronged, for people who were abused, for people who didn't have a voice before.

To protect the weak and to save them.

Even if Akechi throws at him hypotheticals he stands by his point.

They won't be swayed, that was what the unanimous voting is for.

After their small debate he can feel Akechi's eyes on him, wondering, questioning, curious maybe. 

To be fair he is also looking, remembering his dream. The place Akechi sits, all somehow hits him with a sense of deja vu.

He might be a little too eager when Akechi proposed to continue their debate sometime, exchanging numbers after the recording.

He may have been hopeful when he said to visit LeBlanc.

* * *

Spending time with Goro Akechi is thought provoking, challenging, yet also fun in a way that he wholeheartedly enjoys.

Akechi challenges him, he didn't know he has a knack at chess and could be competitive in pool. 

He got to see the person underneath the title of Detective Prince, or a glimpse of it. The times they were together are breaks from the real world, a chance to loosen up, masks fall and pretense not needed.

Slowly, stories appear, stories of the past.

Akire feels like  _ himself  _ with Akechi, is it a wonder when he starts to slowly fall for the detective?

His dreams shifted too, from the TV station he now frequents a cafe, a familiar cafe. The smell of coffee ever evident and calming, the warm and calm atmosphere easing his nerves, the clink of porcelain hitting porcelain like wind chimes on a windy day.

He feels at ease, watching the barista work behind the counter.

* * *

"Kurusu-kun, do you experience Deja Vu?"

Akira looked up from his work, hands pausing on wiping a cup clean.

Akechi sits on his usual spot, the second chair nearest to the door, sporting a cup of coffee he had served him.

Has he experienced deja vu? Yes. Multiple times.

Like right now even, but in a different view.

"I have." He hummed, continuing to clean the cup in his hands, "how about you?"

It took a while for Akechi to answer. "I have as well. Isn't it quite fascinating that our consciousness can feel like we've been in a place before, or an event has happened in our minds already?"

"Some said deja vu is some kind of prophetic sight, a prediction."

"But scientists claim it is just a byproduct of stress and fatigue."

"Who's to say they aren't the future? For all we know it may be that fate is giving us a chance to change an outcome."

"Is that how you see it, Kurusu-kun?"

Akechi is now looking at him, curious red eyes meets steel grey ones.

Akira smiles, putting down the clean cup and moves to stand in front of Akechi.

"I believe they're giving the seer a chance for redemption."

* * *

It was to be expected when they talk about that time at the TV station, where Akechi responded to Morgana's comment about pancakes.

He didn't think the sweet and delicious treat would taste so sour and bitter on his tongue the next time he went to Maruki's appointment.

* * *

After Okumura's death did they plan.

They know they were staged, and that the mastermind has something big planned.

After Akechi's big reveal of wanting to join their team and even blackmailing them to do so did they somewhat confirmed his stand.

He's working for someone. There's going to be something happening.

With Futaba's bug did they know his true plan for them, for him.

Yet he still wants to save Akechi, spending time with him like he didn't know he's planning for his death.

He keeps falling still even with that knowledge.

Even as they fought in the metaverse, a duel, to see who will win.

He won, he got Akechi's glove and a promise of a rematch.

Akira dreams of a grey room, a metal table in front of him, the sight of his dead body never leaving his mind.

* * *

_ It actually worked. _

Their insane plan worked, now they know who's responsible for a lot of things.

Masayoshi Shido.

The man who also charged assault on him and gave him a criminal record.

It was obvious at this point, they'll steal his heart while Akira hides from the public.

His heart is shattered, but not broken, bruised most definitely. The pain of knowing your crush was planning on murdering you with no known remorse felt like a failure for him.

His dreams now consist of the same interrogation room, from a different perspective, the gun heavy in his hands, smoking from firing a shot.

His heart felt heavy yet he feels resigned, that  _ he has to do it. _

* * *

There are no good dreams the duration of their infiltration.

* * *

_ He's in that room again, red and black, biting cold, steam softly puffing out. Another nightmare, Akira can deduce quite immediately, all of his nightmares are of this anyways. _

_ The raven haired tried to remember ways to wake up from a lucid dream but his mind ended in a blank, his gaze focused on the figure in front of him, feeling eyes on him, he can't properly make out the other person, other than a grey suit jacket and a gun pointed at him. _

_ Lips moved, voice inaudible but formed in an empty sneer, the figure was talking to the audience. _

_ His eyes moved to glance at their audience, faintly seeing a group, an eerie familiar group. _

_ The person in front of him is still talking, his mind is filled with pain and thoughts he sure is not his own. _

_ I can't let all of us die here. My plan is ruined but… _

_ "Here. I'll give you one last chance." The voice sliced through his thoughts, halting his train of thought. _

_ Akira looked at the person in front of him, feeling cold gaze and dread at the gun still pointed at him. _

_ "Shoot them." _

_ Dread crept up his spine, even if this was a dream he wouldn't dream of shooting anyone. _

_ It alarms him that his thoughts are different. _

_ If it were others I'd be fine, but… it's him, and his ragtag team…. _

_ What does he have that I don't? _

_ … I'm really in no league with him. _

_ He feels his arm raise, a gun pointing to the group, specifically to the leader, a blob of black and red. _

_ "... Don't misunderstand." He heard himself say, voice given up, resigned, yet loud and true, "you're the one who's going to disappear!" _

_ In a quick flash he aims his gun away, to the other person, the loud sound of gunshot slicing through the silence as the bullet pierced flesh, quickly as he was he aims once more, to a button. _

_ Target hit. _

_ And a barrier appeared, separating them. _

_ Leaning heavily on the barrier he tried to catch his breath, he hears yelling, banging of hands on the metal crate. _

_ Akira's mouth pleaded, telling the group to go, to fulfill his wish, his heart felt heavy. _

_ The pain flared. _

_ "You've doomed yourself, you could've killed them!" _

_ His lips turned into a bitter smile. _

_ "I don't mind. This is not bad for a finale." _

_ Goodbye, A— _

"GORO!"

**_BANG!_ **

Akira woke up with a start, heart hammering and beating wildly, Morgana was not there, opting to stay with Futaba.

_ It was just a dream, it was just a dream. _

He lays his hand on his beating heart. Alive. Real. Reality.

If he keeps telling himself that, he'll be fine. Right?

They'll be alright… right?

* * *

If Akira was to be honest on what he feels about this cruise ship he'd say he's very sick of it.

The deja vu, the biting cold, the pompousness of the ship itself, how troublesome it is to get the letters of recommendation.

He's just sick of it.

_ Just one more Letter of Recommendation. _

He assures the team and himself, after getting this last letter they'll call it a day, their route was more or less finished with all five letters anyways.

After the Cleaner's letter is taken from the Cleaner's hands they agreed to open the doorway first would be ideal before retreating.

What they didn't expect was for an old faux ally appearing, blocking their only way out.

The admission of his plan, of how he despises them for ruining his great plan.

Akira's heart breaks at seeing how much Goro is in pain.

It breaks even more than it should when they fight him, all breaks removed, even as Goro revealed his true self.

Goro yells out his pains, or some of it, Akira couldn't help but want to help him more.

It continues until they all were tired, Akechi a crumpled mess in front of the Phantom Thieves who are catching up on their breaths.

"Akechi… it's not too late."

He refused to think it's too late, that there is no second chance for this man who was fucked up by society, misled and shunned and was not given the help and support he needed and deserved.

Then…  _ he  _ came.

Shido's cognition of Goro.

He tells them of Shido's plan for Goro, ending in a miserable death, disposable.

It makes Akira's blood boil.

And then the cognition points a gun at Goro.

This scene looks familiar, he has been dreaming of an engine room for most of his life, the chilling metal against his gloved hands, metal meeting clutched fists, a desperate voice, every time he wakes up he always felt sadness, guilt, melancholy.

Though right now there's no such barrier in front of him, in front of him is his rival and his doppelganger, one with soulless red eyes the other a complete opposite yet dimmed.

"Move, or I'll shoot." The cognitive being warned with a snarl.

It's like in his dream.

"Here. I'll give you one last chance."

_ "Please don't— _ " " **shoot them.** "

_ Even if this was a dream he wouldn't dream of shooting anyone. _

But this is Akechi, this is Goro who's in charge of his body now.

He doesn't know if he can take the heartache of both options his mind presents him.

"Don't misunderstand," he's going for— "you're the one who's going to disappear!"

"Goro n—!”

The sound of gunshots, fast as they are, the watertight barrier separating the two of them.

In his dreams, he is the one on the other side, the murderous side, where there is no chance of escape, in the reality, he's on the other side, safe, with his teammates.

He didn't realize he was the one banging on the barrier, calling out in desperation and pleading.

"Change Shido's heart… in my stead!"

_ Not just your stead… _

"I'll keep your glove, I'll keep your promise, so promise me you'll be there for our rematch." Akira tries to steady his voice, at the inevitably he can think that will happen.

He may have heard Akechi laugh, or was it a sob?

"You fool…"

Two gunshots sounded.

His dreams the following nights were of the red and black engine room, revisiting the gunshots but this time without the steel barrier between them.

Red is such a vibrant color. Yet red as they are, they are cruel.

* * *

After getting forgotten by the masses, rescue the Velvet Room from its impostor, and shoot a God in the face, Akira would want a break from it all.

After seeing Akechi,  _ alive _ , was something he would consider as a Christmas gift from the world, but him taking the initiative to place himself as the perpetrator of the Mental Shutdowns leaves Akira sadden.

To be reunited only to be separated once more.

* * *

Seeing a dead woman in LeBlanc like she hasn't been dead was mortifying in a way, knowing your not-cat turned into human was something weird.

He knew from the get-go something was off, something was wrong.

That was until Akechi entered LeBlanc, asked to steal him away before going to the laundromat, did he confirm that yes, something is terribly wrong in this world right now.

"I think I know where we need to look." Akechi looked different, held himself differently, gone is the pretty Detective Prince and all that is left is some sass he couldn't show before as a TV sensation.

Akira thinks he likes this Akechi more, more free and unhinged.

* * *

Yes he definitely likes this Akechi, his spite burning and motions unhinged. He's so  _ feral _ he can't help but compare him to a feral cat.

"Say that one more time I'm going to decapitate you." Goro growled when Akira told him exactly that.

"It's adorable what do you mean?" Akira teased with a chuckle.

Truly with Akechi he can unwind even in a palace.

* * *

His dreams in the fake reality are all blank, he doesn't know what to think of it.

* * *

_ To be reunited only to be separated once more. _

The ultimatum Maruki implies before the deadline. He knew it was too good to be true, that Akechi lived from that engine room.

It could explain his dreams too, blank, because the person he's dreaming as was not alive at all.

"“I will carve my own path for myself." Akechi huffed out, arms crossed and glaring at him with so much fire and conviction, "I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days."

"But you'll…" Akira clenched his hands.

"All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki."

"Or, are your really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?"

He didn't know his heart could break so much more.

"Your life isn't trivial!" Akira yelled out, he's tired.

He's so fucking tired.

"Do you think I’d be happy with this? Being shown mercy now, of all times?” he says it with so much hate, contempt, he had accepted his fate already.

And Akira still hasn't mourned nor moved on, not when everything is too fresh.

"I won't argue about this. I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?"

To stay in Maruki's reality, spending more time with Goro but going against his wishes? Or to fight Maruki, be the executioner of all their happiness, including his?

"... We're stopping Maruki."  _ The final nail to the coffin. _

Even if it means losing Goro again, even if it's going back to hooing, praying that somehow somewhere, Goro Akechi did live.

"Glad to hear it." Akechi smiles, he tries to smile back, "Let's go back… to our true reality."

_ The true reality where I don't know if you're alive or dead. _

"What's a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none. We have to win this, no matter what."

Akechi starts to walk away, Akira's hand grasp them before he leaves.

"What? Are you changing your choice?" Goro spat out, "I swear if you do the moment I walk out—"

"I mean what I said, back there in the engine room." Akira interrupted, the glove never really left his person, always in his pocket.

Silence greeted him, before a scoff sounded, "you sentimental fool."

"You promised me a rematch, best you can do is give me one, after this."

He wants to say more, but the challenging smirk in Goro's face is enough.

"Then let's win this."

* * *

This time his dream is of white, but nothing else.

But he is still lucid, so he whispers the words he would never say, like a goodbye.

_ "I love you, Goro." _

* * *

If Goro noticed one of Akira's gloves is black, he didn't say a word.

* * *

There's still time before sunrise, before when they think they'll bleed back to their true reality. Akira can't sleep, won't sleep, clutching Goro's glove in his hand.

"Can't sleep too?"

"How'd you get in?"

Goro stands by the stairway, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face, "may I remind you I know how to infiltrate palaces more than you do?"

The raven haired laughed as the detective sat beside him, silent and looking at the glove.

He was about to say something when Akira beat him to it.

"You know, I've been having dreams about you."

"Excuse me?"

Akira sighed, leaning against the windowsill, staring at the dark sky.

"For 3 years now, I may have dreamed that I'm in your shoes. I saw the TV station, saw myself, saw the interrogation room, saw your view on the other side of the engine room. Remember when you asked me about deja vu?"

Akira waited for Goro's response.

"You were having deja vu everytime we meet." Goro finishes, the sudden realization evident.

"It may really have been a prophecy then, but in your view point," Akira couldn't help let the sad chuckle out, "I didn't even use it to save you… some kind of seer I am."

Silence stretched out, but it was not the uncomfortable kind.

He should've realized sooner that he was given these dreams as a forewarning, maybe if he did…

A hand placed itself on top of his, snapping out of his revere.

"... I have dreams of you too." Goro started with a sigh, not meeting Akira's startled eyes, "just like yours I've dreamed I was you, living your life in your own eyes, saw your cognitive's view if me shooting you, saw my death in your view, felt your emotions."

"That's why you asked about deja vu."

"Yes. And last night…"

_ Last night where I said…. _

"How can you… love someone like me?"

"Well… to be fair you are hard not to love…"

"What does  _ that  _ mean?"

"It means, I fell in love with you for who you are, even as a feral cat."

Goro elbowed him at that and Akira laughed. It just feels like they're two normal teenage boys, not worrying about the future, about the death of the other.

_ If only…. _

"Even if I did try to kill you?"

"You look hot with a gun by the way."

"You are shameless, and have questionable taste."

"But you love this man with questionable taste?"

Akira waited for a response, was expecting their usual banter to continue on, even just for this before… before they go back to the real world. He didn't get one, causing him to look at Goro, looking away almost shyly.

"Now I'm questioning my own taste."

The raven haired smiled softly at that, leaning against Goro and intertwining their hands together.

"The world is ever so cruel, granting me this before I die again."

A bitter smile on both of their faces, yet Akira held on to Goro's hand like a lifeline.

"At least, even for now we can enjoy this. No more what ifs, right now, let's just… stay like this."

_ A bittersweet ending.  _

Surprisingly he doesn't mind as Goro leans against him, head laying on top of his, hands still intertwined.

If this is a dream, this is the sweetest dream he ever had.

* * *

A few months later, he dreams of a forget-me-not in a flower vase, a familiar face staring at him in the reflection of the vase.

He hopes.

* * *

Akira still dreams.

Even after years he still dreams.

He dreams of LeBlanc, the aromatic smell of coffee, the Sayuri on the wall, looking over the whole cafe. He sees himself behind the counter, feels the adoration and love the eyes of the person in front of him that the other is tsundere about. He dreams of their apartment, filled with mementos of their time together, picture frames of times together.

Dreams of red and black doesn't visit him anymore.

Dreams of sakura falling and the warmth of the person he loves are the only thing he dreams about.

A bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Talk to me in twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
